Neil Nordegraf Vs The World
by Nuzzling Polar Bear
Summary: To date Stacey Pilgrim Neil must defeat her exes. They're not evil, just a bunch of dicks.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, hows it going? I get bored easily so I'm gonna do something here or thingy. Bleah. **

Stacey sighed as she made a cup of tea for a customer at Second Cup. Three years she'd been stuck in this dead-end job. And over those years she had told everyone she'd do something worth doing before she turned 20. Decent job, decent life, decent guy. But no, she had to flunk her classes because her bastard of a boyfriend got drunk everyday and she had to escape his pleas for sex.

"There's my favourite coffee girl." came a tired voice. "Hook me up with a couple of caffiene fixes?"

Behind her was a groggy Stephen Stills, who had offered her a place to stay when her boyfriend had become unruly. It was only after she served tea to the waiting customer that she noticed Neil Nordegraf with his eyes fixated on a portable video game console. She herself had never been into video games, but Neil seemed happy for the distraction.

"Just a minute Stephen, this damn thing needs to be cleaned." she said.

She sighed as she turned around and began to clean out the coffee minutes later and cursing Julie for taking a break, and she had cleaned the machine thoroughly. She smiled at herself before someone roughly grabbed her waist from behind.

"You can look at her you know." said Stephen as he sat opposite Neil. "She won't bite."

"Don't know what you're talking about." said Neil as he switched off his Gameboy Micro. He had a quick look over at Stacey who was bent over giving him a nice view of her rump roast.

"That's what I'm talking about." said Stephen as he yawned. "Go and talk to her. What's the worst that could happen?"

"She has a boyfriend, I don't want to complicate things." he said as he looked over to her. "You won't say anything will you?"

"If she asks I'm not going to lie, besides she wants to leave her 'boyfriend', Dave, the guys a huge jerk. Oh, speak of the devil."

Neil turned his head slightly to see a tall jock walk in complete with the cronies who were following behiund him. He walked behind the counter and placed his hands on Staceys waist before whispering something in her ear. Neil stood up and started to walk over to them before Stephen grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait a minute, lets see where this goes." he said before Stacey slapped him. Dave staggered back before slapping her face knocking her to the ground. "Go help her."

Stacey held her stinging cheek as Dave stood above her. The bastard wanted to have sex with her in front of everyone. She moved back onto the floor as Dave stepped towards her. She closed her eyes as she expected him to grab her and pull her into a sloppy kiss. There was a loud crash before someone held her hands lightly and pulled her up.

"You okay?" asked Neil as she accidently stepped into his chest, she swallowed as her hand brushed against his chest.

"Yes, fine thank you." she said. "What happened?"

"I threw him onto a table. I didn't like what was going on." he said. "Were you hurt too bad?"

She shook her head before she gasped. Neil turned around and dodged a punch to the head. He made a low growl before performing an uppercut.

"He's going for the air juggle." said Stepehen as he pulled Stacey away. "One.. Two.. Thr- Okay just two. Not as good as Scott's but a new best for you right?"

Neil flipped him off before, Dave's cronies helped Dave out of the Second Cup. He lit a cigarette and was about to take a puff before Julie took it from his hands and and held it away from him.

"You know the rules, smokers outside." she said as Neil took his cigarette and walked past her.

"He forgot his coffee." said Stacey as she took his cup before running after him. She saw him walking back to his and Stephens apartment and pulled him to a stop. "Your coffee."

He took it from her before taking off his jacket and wrapping it around her.

"It's cold and your T-shirt doesn't cover much." he said. "Thanks for the coffee. How much do I owe you?"

"It's on the house, it's the least I can do." she said. "Well the least that you would mind."

"Go ahead, I wouldn't mind." he said. "What is it? Some sort of-"

Stacey pulled his head and kissed him. She moaned lightly as he dropped the coffee and placed his arms gently around her.

"I should get back to my apartment, I have a few things to do." he said as he let go of her. "See you around."

Stacey felt weak in her knees as she watched him walk away. She held his jacket close before walking back to the Second Cup. She prayed Scott didn't overreact when he found out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey dudes, hows it going? Next chapter up, I need some ideas for Stacey's exes. Like it says in the summary, they're not evil. **

**Just dicks.**

"Come on, chin up girl." said Stephen as he fished his pockets looking for his keys. "You wanted to leave him right? No need to cry."

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just I wish I listened to Scott when I had the chance." she said. "He's always overprotective of me when it comes to relationships, I just wish I listened to him."

Stephen cursed before he pulled Stacey into a hug. He kissed the top of her head.

"Listen to me, if he comes here I won't let him get you." he said. "Besides, he knows Scott's the best fighter in the province. He won't do anything."

"I know, I just wish Scott would get back from his honeymoon."

"Have you called them? How are they liking Greece?"

"They're loving it. Although Scott was bummed when he found out Mount Rushmore was in America."

"Hey, isn't that Neils jacket?" asked Stephen as he stepped back from Stacey and turned her around. On the back was a NES controller with the words 'Know your roots' written in graffiti-like writing. "Something happen?"

"No, not nothing. We just kissed." she said quietly.

"About time, I always thought you kids shopuld get together. If only Scott introduced you sooner."

"So you don't think it's weird?"

"Weird? No, opposites attract right? I mean you're like total opposites. Well except for the fact you're both way more mature than Scott. "

Stacey laughed as Stephen opened the door and let her in first. She froze as she sat _it. _To be honest she wanted to see _it_ but she didn't think would see _it_... well ever. Her mouth was slightly opened as she felt a bit of drool roll down her cheek. Stephen followed her dragging her suitcase behind him.

"Dear god, what do you have in here? I know it's cliche, but everything but the kitchen sink?" he said before he looked at what Stacey was staring at. "Neil! We got company! I know you can walk around naked when and Jopseph and I won't say anything. But come on, we have a lady right here."

Neil shrugged as he paused his game. He yawned before walking upstairs. He came back down with a baggy pair of pants that was slightly loose around his hips before going back to his game.

"Stacey's gonna stay with us for a while, she's gonna sleep on the couch if that's cool with you." said Stephen before Neil paused his game once more.

He climbed up the stiars and back into his room. He came back down with his Micro, a charger and a games case.

"Don't be stupid, Stills. She can have my room, never make a lady have second best. Or didn't Julie drill that into your skull?" he said befor unpausing his game one last time. "Now don't interupt me."

Stephen chuckled before he dragged Staceys suitcase up to Neils room.

"I'll be up here, go get yourself a bite to eat or something." said Stephend before he went into Neils room. After he disappeared Stacey hugged Neil tightly arount his waist and kissed him between his shoulder blades.

"Thank you Neil, for the room." she said. "You want a something to eat?"

"No, I'm okay, help yourself to whatver we have in the fridge that isn't mouldy." he said.

Stacey nodded and came back with a slice of cold pizza before sitting down and watching Neil play his game, she smiled as he stretched his arms. He had the controller in his hands and yet he seemed to be dancing.

"What are you playing?" she asked as he took the last bite of the pizza.

"Michael Jackson: The Experience." he said. "The only decent game in the 'casual' category nowadays. But that's not that reason I bought it."

"Can I play?" she asked.

"Can you dance?"

"Like Michael? Hell no, but I did ballet for a few years."

"Come on, what's put your favourite Michael song?"

"Blood on the Dance Floor?"

Neil handed her the controller and scrolled through the songs.

"Not there, you ant something else instead?"

"Thriller. That has to be on there."

"It is, and it's the hardest one. Michael's Inhuman and the backing dancers are Hard. Who do you wanna be?"

"Michael, who else?"

Neil sat down as the song started and Stacey began dancing, she cursed as she messed up the dance. Neil laughed anbefore getting up and holding her hands gently.

"Like this, just follow what I do." he said before he moved in time to the Michael on the screen.

"You're quite good at this aren't you?"

"I'm just a guy who likes his games, practice makes perfect." he said. "And three stars. Not bad since you messed up most of it."

Stacey playfully slepped his chest before sitting down on the couch.

"Why do you play games anyway?" she asked. "Whenever I see you you're always playing with something."

"I'm gonna say the same thing to you that I say to everyone else that asks that question." he said. "My life is boring, I have nothing better to do., so I play games."

Someone knocked the door and Neil got up to open it. Two men stoods equal in height to Neil. A slow smile curved both their lips before they each pulled out a knife. One stabbed Neil in the stomach, the other in the chest.

"Damn it," said Neil as he coughed up blood and slugged on of his attackers before falling to the ground. Stacey screamed and Stepeh ncame rushing down the stairs. The attackers ran and Stacey fell to Neil's side while Stepehn called an ambulance.

**And that's the end of that chapter. Yes I was one of the many people that was disappointed that Blood on the Dance Floor was not in the game. But I digress.**

**Dudes, review, honestly. I need some ideas for exes. I only have like three. Maybe four.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dudes, thanks for the reviews and ideas.**

A hour after Neil had been stabbed and carted off to the hospital, a doctor came out of his room to speak to Stacey and Stephen.

"Mr. Nordegraf is fine and awake." he said as both Stacey and Stephen sighed in relief. "Luckily the knives missed anything important. He will be discharged tomorrow, you can go in and see him if you want."

Stephen held the door open for Stacey as she entered, Neil was sat up his eyes fixed on his Gameboy.

"You okay buddy?" asked Stephen before Neil nodded. "I assume you want to talk to Stacey now?" Neil nodded again before Stephen left.

"So who were those two?" he asked as he turned the Gameboy off and looked at Stacey.

"Thugs. Of my ex." she said. "He's Carl Mikleone Jr. His father is an old-school mafia guy, He bullies people into liking him. He'll be coming after you now."

"So he's evil? Like Ramonas exes?" he asked. "Deja Vu."

"No, there not evil, just dicks." she said. "And he's probably the only one. I don't think the others will come after you."

"Nah, they'll come." came a bad Italian voice from behind her. "But they won't need to. Once I've scared of Bore-degraf they'll not a Corleo-I mean Mikleone gets the job done."

Stacey turned around to see Carl, he was wearing a badly ironed suit. He smiled and moved out of the way as large men entered the room. Stacey was pulled back while Carl moved slowly towards Neils bed.

"I'm gonna enjoy this, and I'm gonna take my time going real sl-"

He was cut off by a punch to the face by Neil. Carl fell to the floor his hand over his face .

"You can't hit me." He said as he stood up. "You're not supposed to hit me. It's not allowed."

"Yeah, it is." Said Neil as gave him a bored look. "Either I hit you or you hit me. I don't wanna get hit, so I hit you."

"But that's not fair." He said as he waved his arms and stamped around like a child having a tantrum. "Don't stand there. Get him. He hit me…"

He turned around at the sound of laughing. He turned around to see Stephen standing triumphantly, Stacey behind him.

"Just a spoilt rich kid." He said as he nodded to where Carls goons lay.

Carl wiped his eyes before looking at Stephen. "You'll pay for this. My father-"

"Cut you off two years ago." Said Stephen. "For a mafia boss he does love vegan lasagne."

"Dude, get up." Said one of the goons as he stirred. "Carl's been taking us for a ride. The little shit's got nothing backing him."

"Easy fellas… I'm your buddy. Right?" asked Carl as he moved away from Neil's bedside. One of the goons grabbed him before dragging him out of the room. The other stopped to talk to Neil "Sorry about the stabbing. If you ever need anything give us a call." He handed him his card before leaving.

"Well that was easy." Said Neil as he sat up before hissing. "That's not."

"Stay put." Said Stacey as she gently pushed him back down onto the bed.

"I need to smoke." He said. "I haven't had any today."

Stacey sighed before motioning to Stephen to help Neil up and take him outside. He lit up a cigarette before taking a puff.

"What's wrong?" he asked Stacey who looked as if Neil had thrown up on her shoes.

"I don't like it when you smoke." She said. "You don't look good."

"If I cared how I looked you really think I would have been naked earlier?"

Stacey turned pink before looking away. "Doesn't smoking kill off you sperm? What about if you wanna have kids?"

"Gotta find a bitch crazy enough to wanna sleep with me first." He said before Stacey slapped him with such force his head his a window. She walked away before he stood up and looked at Stephen. "What the hell was that about?"

"You found that bitch you were looking for." Said Stephen. "Not really a bitch though. Julie was a bitch. Stacey's a lot nicer."

"You really think she wants me?" he asked.

"Dude why not? If you were gay and I was single we'd be in that hospital bed right now getting it on."

"True, but by that logic I wouldn't be in the hospital would I?"

"You know what I mean. Just go after her and say sorry."

"Alright, but after I leave this hell-hole."

Stephen sighed before taking the cigarette from Neil and putting it out.

"She does have a point though, you shouldn't smoke."

"I just needed it to relax before I do something stupid."

"Like what?"

"Like going after the rest of her exes."


End file.
